It's so wrong but it feels so right
by PunkFan1992
Summary: If Maryse loves her boyfriend so much then why does she keep giving in?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you excited about the movie premiere tonight?" Brie asked Maryse while changing out of her ring gear after finishing her match for the house show they were at.

All the WWE Superstars were invited to walk the red carpet at a Premiere to a new movie coming out that night and Maryse usually loved things like that but she hadn't been feeling too hot when she showed up to the arena and she felt even worse after her match .

"Actually I think I'm just going to go back to the hotel and crash for the night."

"Are you okay?" Nikki asked in concern because she knew that she had to be feeling really bad if she was turning down the chance to go to something like that.

She shrugged "I'll feel better after I get some rest. I'm going to go find Mike and see if he'll stay in with me tonight."

She finished packing her things into her bag and went to Mike's locker room.

"Hey."

"Hey." He didn't look up from the phone in his hand.

"I'm not feeling too well so I'm going to skip the movie premiere tonight."

"Okay."

She blinked….that was it? Okay? He wasn't going to even ask if she was okay?

"Well I was thinking maybe you could stay in with me and we could watch a movie or something."

He finally looked up from his phone "Are you kidding? I'm not going to miss the movie premiere."

"Mike we live in LA. We go to movie premieres all the time."

"People are going to expect The Miz to be there. I can't disappoint my fans."

She rolled her eyes. One of the things she had liked about Mike when she first met him all those years ago was that he was a guy trying to make his dreams come true even though everyone around him wasn't showing him any respect and never thought he'd get anywhere in the business. He'd proved all the doubters wrong and finally gained the respect of everyone that saw him as some reality show kid that couldn't hang.

That was something she always admired but it all seemed to go to his head now that he was at the top.

"I think they'll live."

He took out his wallet and pulled out some money. "Here just take a taxi back to the hotel."

"You're not going back to the hotel first?"

"Nah I'm just going to head straight there."

She stared at him for a second, looking for any sign of concern for her but saw none so she just grabbed the money and left the room.

"Hey Maurice."

A smiled grew across her face when she heard the voice of one of her close friend Phil Brooks.

"Hey Phil" she gave him a hug.

"Are you okay, you look like shit."

She rolled her eyes. "You sure know how to charm a girl don't you?"

He chuckled. "Seriously you aren't looking too well."

"I know I think I have the flu."

"You should get some rest."

"Yea I'm going back to the hotel."

"So no movie premiere?"

"Nope, I tried to get Mike to stay in with me but no luck."

"Well you know Mike, you can't keep him away from cameras."

She snorted in amusement. "Anyway I'm going to catch a cab. Have fun."

"Yea feel better."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Maryse took a quick shower and changed into a pair of shorts and a cami. She wanted to rest but she didn't want to go to sleep just yet so she turned on the tv. She was channel surfing when she heard a knock on her door.

Maybe Mike had changed his mind and decided to at least come see how she was doing.

She was surprised to see not Mike but Phil standing on the other side of the door holding a paper bag.

"Umm hi? What are you doing here?"

"Well I know from experience that having the flu sucks so I thought I'd drop off some soup from a really great restaurant I go to every time we're in town and if you're still looking for company since Mike isn't here I'd be glad to hang out for a bit."

"How about the movie premiere?"

He shrugged "Red Carpets aren't really my scene. It's okay if you just want to be alone and rest though."

"No come in" She moved aside and closed the door behind him.

He pulled out a big plastic bowl on soup and handed her a spoon.

"Thanks but I'm not really hungry."

"When's the last time you ate?"

"I don't know….some time before the show."

"My point exactly…trust me, not eating anything won't make you feel any better."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She sat down at the small table that was sitting in the corner of the hotel room and ate the whole bowl of soup since it wasn't that big.

"Happy?" She glanced up at him from her empty bowl .

"Good girl" he smirked and patted her on the head.

"Very funny" she glared at him.

He chuckled and picked up her empty soup bowl to throw it away. "So what are you watching?" he glanced at the TV that was still on.

"I was just channel searching. I was thinking about paying to rent one of the movies off the tv"

"Cool lets see what they have" he propped down on the bed and leaned against the headboard while shifting through the menu on the tv.

She crawled into the bed and sat next to him. She felt like she was starting to get the chills so she pulled the blankets tightly around her and rested her head on Phil's shoulder.

"Are you okay? Are you sure you just don't want to go to sleep?"

She just shook her head and watched the screen as Phil scrolled through the movie options.

"Ooh they have Night of the Living Dead!" Punk exclaimed excitedly.

She rolled her eyes and pulled the remote away from him "No."

He groaned when saw the movie she chose "Seriously The Notebook?"

"What, it's a classic"

"That is NOT a classic"

"Whatever it's a good movie so shut up."

"Fine but only because you're sick …. I wouldn't be caught dead watching this movie."

Maryse ended up falling asleep halfway through the movie. Phil lowered the volume on the tv and changed the channel to AMC and watched with the subtitles on. He didn't want to move just yet because Maryse was snuggled into his side and she would probably wake up.

He decided he'd stay for a bit longer since he wouldn't be sleeping at this time anyway. He must of fell asleep because the next thing he knew, he could feel Maryse trembling and mumbling next to him.

He looked around groggily and saw that it was 7 o'clock in morning. Maryse felt warm against him and when he touched her forehead she was burning up.

"Maryse"

She just moaned.

"Maryse wake up. Your fever is really high and we need to bring it down. Do you have any Tylenol or something?"

"In my bag." She groaned

He dug in her bag until he found a bottle of Advil and he filled a cup with iced water

"Here drink this. Drink the whole thing. It'll help bring your temperature down too."

He took out a bowl from the cabinet in the small kitchen and filled it with iced water to dunk some small towels in.

"Sit up."

She sat up and he put one of the wet towels on the back of her neck and the other on her forehead. He continued doing that until he could feel her temperature starting to go down.

"Phil hand me that trash can!"

He handed it to her just in time. He pulled her hair back and rubbed her back soothingly while she threw up into the trash can.

After that she started to feel a little better. At least her fever had gone down. "Where's Mike?"

"I don't know. I guess he never came back last night"

She frowned. "Thanks for staying with me. I swear sometime you treat me better than my own boyfriend does."

" Are you guys having problems?"

"I don't know. I feel like he's changed so much and we've been arguing a lot lately."

"Why are you still with him if you aren't happy?"

"Because I love him. We've been dating for three years. You don't put that much time and effort into a relationship to just walk away because of a few disagreements."

She was probably right. Maybe all of his relationships wouldn't have ended so quickly if he would have put a little more effort into them. But still he couldn't help but feel that Mike didn't deserve Maryse.

He just nodded. "I'm going to go out and grab some breakfast. Can I borrow your room key to bring you back some more soup for later?"

"Sure" she grabbed it off of the nightstand and gave it to him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Phil closed the door slowly. He could see that Maryse was sleeping again and he didn't want to wake her. He put her key back on the table when he heard the hotel door opening.

He came face to face with Mike who was looking at him in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Taking care of Maryse. Something you should have been doing but you were too much of an attention whore to stay in for one night."

"Just get the hell out. She doesn't need you to take care of her."

Phil gritted his teeth in anger. He decided to just leave before this turned into a screaming match and they ended up waking up Maryse. He shoved the bowl of soup into his hands. "Here, make sure she eats that later."

Mike just continued to glare at him until he left the room. "Phil?" He looked over to the bed and saw Maryse starting to wake up.

She looked around the room and her eyes connected with Mike's. "Where's Phil?"

"Really? The first thing you do is ask about him? Why the hell was he even here?"

"He just stayed over to keep me company and…"

"He spent the night here!" His face turned red with anger.

"Relax all we did was watch a movie and then we fell asleep. Where the hell were you anyway?"

" I stayed in John's room because I knew I'd get back late and I didn't want to wake you"

She softened at that. "Really?"

"Yea." He sat down on the bed and pulled her to him "Are you okay? Do you think you'll be able to make the flight later?"

"Yea I'm feeling a bit better now."

"Okay I'm going to go down and work out for a bit. I'll see you later" he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh and Phil left you some soup" he said with a scowl on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to the people who Reviewed. Please review if you are reading because it motivates me to write more**

Maryse got out of the shower in the divas locker room and noticed that it was empty. Even all of the divas' bags besides hers were gone. They must be boarding the bus.

She hurriedly shoved her clothes into her bag and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She took a few minutes to put on some makeup. The buses usually took a while to leave because a lot of the other wrestlers would linger and it would take forever until everyone got on.

She grabbed her luggage that was sitting in the corner and headed to the parking lot. They were all told to bring their luggage to the arena that night because they would be leaving after the show to head to the next city.

She hated the bus rides. Sitting in a seat in some cramped bus for hours. It was even worse now that some of the Smackdown stars traveled with them for the Supershows.

She got outside and looked around in confusion. Where were the buses? Maybe they moved them.

"Excuse me." She called out to one of the security guards she saw walking by " Do you know where they moved the buses to?"

"The buses left about 5 minutes ago."

What? How could they leave her behind? Shouldn't Mike have noticed that she wasn't there? Now she was stranded and would have to rent a car and drive all night to catch up with everyone. Sitting in a cramped bus with everyone else didn't seem so bad anymore. At least on the bus she would get some sleep.

"Except for that one." She looked up at the bus he was pointing to and she recognized it immediately. It was Phil's tour bus. His new contract gave him enough money to get his own like some of the other top guys had.

"Thank you."

Phil came strolling out of the building a minute later, saving her the trouble of having to go look for him.

He looked at her confusedly "What are you doing here? You do realize the buses left right? You got left behind didn't you?" he chuckled

"It's not funny"

"Relax you can just ride with me."

She followed Phil into his bus and looked at everything in awe. It was pretty big in there. It had a full kitchen with a full sized fridge and a stove on one side and a small dining table on the other. A section that had a couch and a big plasma tv hanging on the wall. Towards the back there was a bathroom with a small shower . There was still a good amount of room in the bedroom in the back even though there was a queen sized bed in it.

Why couldn't Mike get something like this?

"This is definitely a step up from the buses."

"Yeah you don't know how many times I was finally dozing off on the bus just to have some idiot talking or laughing so loud that they woke me up. Actually half of the time it was your boyfriend."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah Mike can be pretty loud."

"So…how do you feel about some Xbox 360?" He pulled two wireless controllers from behind his game system that was sitting under the tv.

She made a face. "I'm not really a video game person."

"Me either but I like to play WWE 12 every now and then. Don't tell me you haven't played it yet."

She shook her head.

"Oh come on you have to play. It's fun."

She decided to give it a try. He picked himself as his character and she picked herself. She had no idea what she was doing and just pressed buttons randomly.

"What buttons do I press?"

He just chuckled and picked her up for a GTS.

"Phil!"

"Okay okay" he laughed and told her how to kick out and do some moves. She couldn't help but laugh when her character picked up his and slammed him.

She was about to win when he grabbed her controller and started pushing buttons.

"Phil no fair!" she pulled her controller away but it was too late. He hit her with another GTS and she couldn't kick out.

He threw his hands up in victory.

"Cheater! I was going to beat you!"

"Okay rematch."

This time she did beat him. "Hah!"

"Best 2 out of 3"

Phil won that one. He looked at her with a grin.

"Well….you've been playing longer than I have" she said defensively but he still gloated.

They watched a movie and ate a quick snack before deciding they would go to sleep. Phil offered to sleep on the couch and give her the bed because he wasn't sure if she would be comfortable with sleeping with him in the same bed.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch in your own bus. The bed is big, it fits both of us."

He closed the door to the bedroom and stayed in the front of the bus while she changed. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and a cami. He couldn't help but let his eyes wonder for a second.

They went to bed and fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed but when she woke up she was cuddled into his side and practically laying on top of him. He was looking down at her amusedly.

She blushed and rolled away. "Sorry. I forgot I wasn't with Mike."

His face darkened a bit at the name.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Maryse sighed frustratingly. Her and Phil got to the hotel after everyone else and when she went to the front desk to try to find out what room Mike was in, they refused to tell her. She tried calling him to ask him herself but his phone was off.

"Look he's my boyfriend and we share a room. He got here first and I need to know what room he's in. I tried calling him but he won't pick up."

"I'm sorry but it's against policy to give away any type of information about our guests."

She was 3 seconds from punching the lady behind the counter in the face when she saw Mike's friend John Hennigan.

"John wait!" She ran up to him to catch up. "Do you know what room Mike is staying in? I got here late and his phone is off."

"Yea he's in room 315."

"Thanks."

She knocked on the door angrily when she found the room. "Open the freaking door Mike!"

He finally opened the door and she pulled her luggage inside.

"What the hell Mike! Didn't you notice I wasn't there last night? We always sit together on the bus"

"I'm not in the mood for this right now Maryse." He rubbed his temples

"Why? What's got you in a pissy mood?"

"I talked to Vince. I was hoping he was going to put the WWE title back on me but he refuses to take it off of Phil" He spat the other man's name it disgust.

"Well other people deserve a chance too."

"Why him? He's just an overrated Indy hack. The ratings were the highest they have been in years when I was champion. I was the most must see champion in WWE history."

She rolled her eyes. "You really buy into your own hype don't you? This is besides the point. Where did you think I was last night?"

"I don't know I'm not your babysitter. I'm not responsible to make sure you get onto the bus on time. Maybe you shouldn't take so long to get ready."

That made her angrier. "Were you even worried about how I would get here? If it wasn't for Phil still being at the arena…"

"Woah woah woah! You spent the night on Phil's bus!"

"What was I supposed to do Mike? Drive by myself all night?"

"I don't want you around him anymore."

"Excuse me? What the hell makes you think you have the right to tell me what to do and who I can and can't be around?"

"I'm your boyfriend."

"That still doesn't give you the right to control me! I can do whatever the hell I want. "

"Not while you're my girlfriend. Do you realize how lucky you are to be with me?"

By now Maryse was seeing red. She laughed bitterly. "Right, because you're God's gift to this world. Why the hell don't you get over yourself! I don't need you."

He grabbed her luggage and opened the door in anger. She watched in shock as he threw her luggage against the wall in the hallway

"What are doing?"

"Get out"

"What? You can't throw me out. This is my room too."

"No it's my room and I want you to get out right now before I have security throw you out."

She stared at him incredulously. Was he serious?

"Are you deaf? I said get out! You say you don't need me? Well I don't need you. There is a whole line of girls out there that would kill to be with the Miz."

He grabbed her by the arms and pushed her backwards until she was in the hallway and then slammed the door in her face.

"Fuck you!" she yelled angrily and kicked the door.

"Someone has anger issues. What happened did you get in a fight with Mike?"

She looked up to see Phil. "It's none of your business." She snapped at him

"Woah sorry I just wanted to help." He held his hands up defensively.

She sighed. She knew she shouldn't be taking it out on him. He had done nothing but be there for her when she needed him.

"Sorry…I just…we got in a huge fight…and..I don't know… it was really bad…we might be over." She couldn't stop her eyes from filling with tears.

"Hey don't cry." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "My room is down the hall. Come talk to me and tell me what happened. I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you think."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Maryse told him all about the argument and by the end she was crying even harder.

"People say things they don't mean when they argue." He tried to comfort her.

"You didn't see him Phil. He looked like he really meant it when he said he didn't need me. I've been with him so long. I can't imagine being without him…. I love him."

"Listen to me Maryse" he held her face between his hands and looked into her eyes. "If he lets you get away then he's the biggest idiot in the world. You'll find someone else. Someone who will treat you right and know how lucky they are to have you."

She didn't know how it happened but one minute he was looking into her eyes and the next his lips came crashing into hers.

She felt his tongue swipe her bottom lip, asking to enter. She parted her lips, letting him in. Their tongues battled for dominance and he moaned against her mouth as he tasted her. She pulled him even closer to her and ran her fingers through his hair.

Every thought in her mind was wiped away and heat raced through her body as his lips pressed against hers. Her heart pounded frantically against her ribs and she felt her body come alive.

It was like an electric current passed between them. She'd never gotten this turned on by just kissing. Phil's kisses were passionate and intense.

Her mind was screaming at her to stop but her body wasn't listening.

Their hands were exploring each other's body.

She could not help but tremble as he caressed her body. She pulled away to suck in a ragged breath and he kissed his way down her neck. Her skin burned everywhere his lips touched.

He traced his hand under her shirt, brushing her breast through her bra. She shivered and moaned into his mouth while tugging at his shirt. He broke the kiss to pull both of their shirts off and their lips found each other again. He unclasped her bra and moaned at the feeling of her naked breast pressed into his chest.

He laid her back on the bed and turned his attention to her breasts. He ran his tongue between them, before he swirled it around her nipple. She arched into his mouth, gasping with pleasure. He smiled against her flesh before moving on to the other breast and giving it the same attention. He swirled his tongue over and around each nipple, sucking and blowing on them.

His lips came crashing down onto hers and he entered her, sliding his entire length into her in one movement. She cried out in pleasure at the sensation of him completely filling her. Moving his hands down he took hold of her hips and began to thrust into her long and deep. She easily moved her hips to match each thrust.

He slammed into her hard, causing her to scream out and lift her hips entirely off the bed, and arch her back. She came hard, yelling out his name as she writhed beneath him, hands clutching his biceps. He emptied himself inside with a final thrust as he growled out her name.

He rolled over and tried to catch his breath.

"Oh my god what did we do?" He turned to see Maryse with a panicked look on her face.

She jumped out of the bed and grabbed her clothes and pulled them on

"Maryse wait."

"No this shouldn't have happened. I don't even know where I stand with Mike."

She was running out the door before he could even pick his pants off of the floor.

He tried to catch up to her but she was gone and nowhere in sight by the time he got to the door.


End file.
